The Gift
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: One day Rachel Berry awoke to her gift. How will she be able to control it? And what will happen if she accidently gets her friends involed with it? Will probabley include Klaine and Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.  
>So, this came into my head a few days ago while I was scrolling through Tumblr.<br>Leave a review and tell me if I should finish?  
>Thanks! Read away :)<p>Rachel had no idea what happend to her.<p>

One day she woke up, wanted some toast. Was that such a bad thing?

She went downstairs and grabbed her bread. Toaster, nothing big. Suddenly, one of her dads came down.  
>"Hey daddy." She said as she grabbed the jelly. "Hey, Rach." He replied, grabbing his mug with sleep in his eyes.<br>'Damn. Why is my spouse so cheap to make me drink this nasty coffee?' Rachel gasped. "DAD! Don't use that type of language!" Her dad looked confused. "What are you talking about Rach? I didn't say anything..."

'That girl. I love her but sometimes I seriously think she can read my mind'. Rachel was now the one to be confused.  
>She grabbed her toast and ran upstairs. She picked up her phone and sighed. 'I'm just imagiening this. That must be it'.<br>She called Mercedes and Kurt, but while she dialed their numbers, she heard some thoughts.

'Damn it.' She heard Kurt's voice say. 'Dad's not gonna like it if he found out Blaine slept over last night.' She paused.  
>Why would she think that? She suddenly got it. She dropped her phone and ran to her closet. She needed to get changed,<br>she had to go get this figured out.

Rachel walked out the door, forgetting her toast. She walked down the streets of Ohio and made sure that nobody saw her walk into the building. She looked around, the building was emtey. The building was decorated with drapes with bright colors.  
>Purples, blues, etc. She walked through the "door" and saw a lady with long, raven hair sitting at a table.<p>

"Hello there! What is your buisness, my child?" She said in a accent. "My name is Rachel Berry, ma'am. And I think that I.."  
>Racehl paused. How was she going to say this without sounding crazy? "You know dear, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Rachel sighed, she was right. "I think I might have.." Rachel looked around. "..superpowers."<p>

The lady didn't look weired out. "Ah, I see. Sit down, please." Rachel did as she was told. "Give me your hand." The women spoke kindley. Rachel grasped her palm. The women closed her eyes. "Tell me, Rachel. When did you first relize you had this gift?" Rachel thought for a second. Had she ever notcied this before? "This moring." She replied.

The women nodded. She suddenly gasped, which made Rachel jump. "My dear, you are blessed!". Rachel looked worried, this was not going to turn out well.

Authors note:

So, what did you think? :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:

Ok, so I read the chapter I made yesturday and deleted it.  
>I really want to make this story good, and what I wrote started out good,<br>but I just didn't like how it ended. So now I'm writing this chapter again.

And that was Kyle's rants. Tada.

Enjoy.

Rachel knew she was "blessed". Did she let this stop her normal life? Hell no. You do know you're talking about Rachel Berry, right? Rachel continued her daily life, even though her "gift" effected it a little bit. She chose to ignore it,  
>because she WAS Rachel, she had an important duty dedicated to her fellow Glee clubers. Even if some of them didn't want it.<p>

So when Rachel heard Finn think about taking all of them on a camping trip, she may have been a little worried. Spring Break was coming up, and she would love to go on a camping trip with her boyfriend and friends. But she was a bit worried about them maybe seeing her use her power in some way and shunning her.

Sure, maybe she could only hear thoughts, but what if she got another power? Such as superspeed? Then she would be screwed!

No, Rachel wasn't going to stand for this.

"Finn!" She called as she walked up to her boyfriends locker. "Hey Rach." He greeted as he was stuffing his books in his locker. "How could you do this to me?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked, in his usal Finn-is-confused voice.

"We can't go camping the Glee club!" Rachel told him. "Why not?" He asked. 'Damn it!' She thought. "Um... because..." She had to think of a reason. She then saw Kurt, just down the hall, talking to Blaine. "BECAUSE KURT AND BLAINE COULD HAVE SEX."  
>She yelled out suddenly.<p>

The hall was quiet for a second, nobody saying anything. She glanced over to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was blushing and looking at his feet, while Blaine was preoccupied with his fingers. Suddenly, everyone started their conversations back up again.  
>She sighed, and finally looked at Finn, who had a cross of confusion and disgust on his face.<p>

"That's... really...nasty." He finally said. Rachel blushed, and looked away. "Look, if you're really worried about that,  
>Kurt can sleep in the girls tent, ok? But everybody want's to go, since we didn't start the year off very well." Rachel felt suddenly proud of her boyfriend, because he actually did come up with a good way to solve it.<p>

But then she remembered why she didn't want to go camping. But she couldn't just tell her boyfriend she didn't want to go,  
>because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So, she just smiled. "Ok. Yeah, I feel better." She told him. Finn grinned.<br>"Awesome." Suddenly, the bell rang. He hugged her, and waved goodbye as he walked to his class.

Yes, this was very bad.

Authors notes:

WOW. Alot better than the first version! :D So, what did you guys think?  
>Did I go a bit to far on the Klaine thing?<p>

Yeah, I'm definitly gonna get some anonymos hate for that xD 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, everyone. I know it's been awhile, but I've been very busy.  
>And I know, the last chapter was a bit awkward, but I had to include some Klaine XD So, I hope this is a great chapter...<br>Enjoy!

Rachel climed up the rocky hill. She turned around, and it looked like Blaine was about to pass out from all the weight he was carrying. "Here." She told him as she took a bag from him. "Thanks, Rach." She nodded. But she wasn't thinking of helping her friend. She was wondering how she was going to hide her power.

What if Finn forgot a code to a lock for something important? She would have to read his mind, damn it! Maybe she was over reacting-Sweet cheesus, whos bag was this?- but she couldn't help it. Rachel was a natural drama queen. It was hard for her to NOT react like this.

As she set the bag down-Oh, it was Kurts. No surprise there- she felt her stomech rumble. How long had it been since lunch?  
>Well, the sky was dark. Finn chuckled. "I guess you're hungry. Well, lets get our tents set up. Then we can eat."<p>

About half an hour later, Kurt and Blaine had set off to find some firewood. Which left Rachel alone with Finn. "So, what day are the rest of the gang coming?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of her power. "Wensday. That'll give them time to relax before coming." She nodded.

"Are you feeling ok? You've been acting... diffrent latley." Rachel was about to answer, untill she heard someone scream in the distance. She knew that voice.

It was Kurt.

WOO! Cliffhanger, much?  
>Ha, I'm evil. Sorry for it being so short, I have MAGER writers block.<br>And don't worry, the rest of the ND's will come soon!  
>I'll try to update as soon as I can :)<br>For now, leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter? 


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Hey everyone! Sorry if I might have fooled you with this, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the hold up on chapter 4!  
>I wrote it, and I was gonna put it on Fanfiction tonight, but it's hand written and it's in my binder at school! D= I promise I will get it tomorrow and update this story as soon as I can! I've been very busy with school, but my friends are getting very pissy about it. I have had two friends read chapter 4, so It's been approved, I just need to type it! Sorry if you really like this story (which is probably not the case) and I was making you fustraited! Most people probably just forgot about it! D= But if you're still reading, thank you and sorry for the delay! Also, I've gotten some questions about this story, so heres my answers:<p>1. When are the rest of the ND'S coming in? Is going to be in this story?<p>

I promise, they're coming soon! I just need to find a right time to write them in! And no, our favorite Spanish teacher will probably not make an appreance, sorry!

2. Do you have all the superpowers figured out? Who gets what power?

Yes, I actually have a list so I don't forget who has what power! And I'm sorry, I can't tell you! You're just gonna have to keep on reading!

3. What other couples are going to be in this story?

Pretty much all the canons. Samcedes, Tike, etc.

4. Where's the Klaine?

omg, I'm getting my OTP some time! Don't worry, ok? xD

5. Is this story going to be up to date with the plot?

Um, probably not. I'm not going to just stuff all of the things from Yes/No and Micheal into this story. That'd take to much work!

6. So, are there going to be some villians in this story? Can you tell us who?

Yes, there will be some evil people in this story. And most of the Jocks probably will, and some people have formed some allies that I can't discuss until you read about them in the story!

7. Any slash couples in the story?

Probably not. I might add some Quartie so Quinn and Artie can have some time, and I'm planning on making a slash villian couple. Other than that, nope.

If you have any more questions or maybe even some suggestions, don't be a stranger and PM me! =) 


	5. Chapter 4

Authors notes:

Woah! Hey everybody! It's been a while, huh? Well, heres that new chapter I promised!

Enjoy :)  
>~<p>

Rachels legs couldn't carry her fast enough to the hill. She followed Kurts screams with Finn and found both Kurt and Blaine on the edge of the cliff. "Hang on guys!" Finn called, panic in his eyes. Rachel had no idea what to do as Kurt dangled on the side, Blaine trying so hard to help him up. 'No, please!' she heard Blaine think. 'Please, take me instead!'. Kurt and Blaine were on the edge to where if Finn and Rachel tried to help them, they might end up making it worse.

Rachel tried to think of some way to help her friends in need. She couldnt' do anything besides read minds, and if she could she didn't know about it yet. She closed her eyes and tried to think, hoping that somehow Blaine could pull Kurt up, but he'd have to have a super power to do that. If only Rachel could give Blaine such a power.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. Kurt had stopped screaming, but looked as if he was frozen in place. Finn was frozen too,  
>as if she had stopped time itself. She looked over to Blaine, and sure enough he was frozen in place too. Suddenly, Blaine looked over at Rachel. His eyes went wide, as their eyes locked.<p>

"Rachel?" was all she heard before time played again. "Blaine! I-I'm slipping!" Kurt yelled. She could now see that Blaine had tears in his hazel eyes. "I won't let you fall!" Blaine told his boyfriend. Just before Kurt slipped out of Blaine grasp, Blaine pulled Kurt up and into his arms bridal style. Everybody looked at one another, and Blaine walked carefully over to Finn and Rachel with Kurt still in his arms.

When Blaine put Kurt down, they all stared at one another. Suddenly everybody was putting their arms around one another, crying softly and glad Kurt was ok.

~ Authors notes:

I know, really short. It seems longer on paper though.  
> <p>


End file.
